Know Why The Nightingale Sings
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Part five of the Hell Arc, sequel to Passion and the Opera. Male Nightingales were known to attract their mates by singing a song. Rinoa noticed that, though Squall held no tune, Sora came running. LeoSo, slight Riku-bashing.


* * *

**Disclaimer**: So I claimed my love for Sora, sweet, darling Sora, and then Squall knocked me out with his gunblade, and Riku was a jerkwad and somehow paid Kairi to tie me up and keep me away from his 'lover'. Right Riku, you're not worth Sora's time, Sora's MY lover, not yours. Meanie.

**Title**: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Implied sex, pervertedness, and some sappiness with slight Riku-bashing.

**Summary**: Part five of the Hell Arc, sequel to Passion and the Opera. Male Nightingales were known to attract their mates by singing a song. Rinoa noticed that, though Squall held no tune, Sora came running. LeoSo, slight Riku-bashing.

**Couplings**: LeoSo

**Dedication**: To KiraraCutie, who apparently seems to be getting her internet back, now if she'd just finish finals and work, she actually come on and LEAVE ME SOME GOD DAMN _**REVIEWS**_!! Okay, I'm back…

**Chapters**: 5 of 20

**Song Title**: Know Why The Nightingale Sings

**Artist**: Nightwish

**Album**: Angels Fall First (1997)

* * *

_What does the free fall feel like?_

_Asks the boy with a spark in his eye_

_Know why the nightingale sings?_

_Is the answer to everything_

"Here, I made you some tea."

He looked up at her, eyes questioning behind a pair of thin wire-frame grey glasses. His eyebrows shot up as she placed the offered cup in front of him and clutched the tray she brought it on to her chest. "It's not poisoned, is it?" He answered, looking back up at her.

Rinoa huffed, running a hand through her raven black hair, "No, just because I can't cook doesn't mean I don't know how to make tea." Her warm honey eyes searched his face, almond gaze accentuated by raven bangs highlighted with golden brown, "I may be the daughter of a general, but I'm a girl, all rich girls know how to make tea."

Squall's lips tugged into a smile—one he always had for his best friend—and he sipped the tea before muttering a quiet, "It's good." Setting it down safely, he resumed typing at his computer, and when Rinoa glanced to the screen she could see nothing but rules upon rules of grammar and proper spelling. Ugh, she got a headache from just _looking_ at it; no wonder Squall was a mystery. "Hey Squall?" She began, hearing the '_hm_' for her to go on, "When do I ever get to meet that boyfriend of yours?"

This is where he paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard before he glanced up at her, "Did you make me tea just to ask me that?"

She shook her head furiously, "I've just, been curious, and I figured, since I was here, maybe before I leave to Esthar, that I could meet him."

He watched her for a second before sliding over his cell phone and turning back to his computer and resuming his work, "His name is Sora."

She grabbed his phone from the table and began to flip through the cell's phone memory, finally reaching a name, her eyebrows shot up and she asked, "Sora Kaze?"

"He's the only Sora in there, isn't he?" He asked before watching her squeal and go crazy with texting.

_Taking a step to a world unbound_

_Spinning my fantasies all around_

_Freed from the gravital leash_

_I swear the heavens in my reach_

"You want me to what?"

Squall tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach and keep his gaze off his boyfriend. Sora in a pair of skin-tight leather pants, an equally tight red tang top, black combat boot with red laces Squall's own fur collar leather jacket that was bunched up at Sora's elbows and leaving his shoulders bare; he was surprised he hadn't jumped him yet, "It's just to lunch, okay?"

Sora was giving him those looks, that look of 'what-have-you-done-with-my-boyfriend'. "Well—…" He paused, looking down at his phone, "I guess I'll call someone and let the group know I'm skipping lunch."

Squall granted him a soft smile; "I'll make it up to you." And it was obvious exactly how he planned to make it up to Sora, with the way he kissed the brunet's junction between cheek and ear and one hand settled for a few seconds on Sora's opposite thigh, "I promise."

Sora, however, was too busy trying to text any of his friends within distance. With their group of friends, almost everyone answered texts instantly, so you knew if it took longer than thirty seconds that they were busy and not to be disturbed until they texted you. "Kairi's not answering, she might still be in class…" He huffed and blew his bangs out of the way, "I guess, I'll try Riku then, if he doesn't answer, then Roxas is my best—."

Squall rolled his eyes, plucking his boyfriend's phone from his grip before setting it down on the coffee table, "No phones, period, let's go."

Sora huffed, eyes lighting when his phone silently buzzed with a message '_text from Riku_', but before he could do anything, he was tugged out his lover's door and towards the older man's car.

_Dancing with the spirit of the air_

_In this ocean so open and fair_

_Making love to the gods above_

_On my maiden voyage so bold_

Sora, Rinoa came to realize, was a lot like a couple of her and Squall's friends combined into one. He had that same kick-your-ass style as Zell, that hyper charm of Selphie's, the stern looks of Quistis, the mother like quality of Matron, and the seemingly endless flirty nature of Irvine.

"You guys are a great couple." She answered between bites of her purple plum ice cream. After Squall pulled Sora out the door and to the car they decided to meet up somewhere, and Rinoa suggested they go to get something Sora liked to eat. Which, Sora replied, was sushi, and they headed to the nearest sushi restaurant (she, however, was never a real fan of raw fish herself).

Sora had been munching on some of his green tea ice cream when he smiled warmly, and Rinoa figured she liked Sora a lot. He knew when to laugh and joke, and when to stop, or when to say the right thing at the right time—it seemed so rare a trait nowadays. Any worries she had seemed to be gone the moment they had received their meals and Sora—using chopsticks that she didn't know how to use—picked up a piece of sushi and fed it to his lover before finishing off the rest. They were certainly cute; they shared everything from food, to drinks, to clothes, and even random household items.

"I have to go to work, see you guys, Rinoa have a safe flight, Sora see you at home." And Squall hugged her and kissed Sora lightly before taking off towards his car.

That's when she paused and searched Sora more thoroughly, "Sora…"

"Yes?" He asked, blinking as he finished the last of the ice cream. As soon as he offered to pay the bill, she smacked his hand and said that as a student he had to save his money for emergencies.

"On your finger." She pointed, eyes twinkling and lips spreading into a beautiful smile. For on Sora's right ring finger was Squall's college ring, a simple band of silver in the shape of a growling lion with gorgeous angel wings.

"Oh!" Sora laughed, "Yeah! In fact—." There was an in fact? Her eyebrows rose and she stared quietly at him as he pulled out a small manila envelope, "I got this for Squall for Valentines Day." He pulled out the contents carefully—a large square box of burgundy velvet, "See?" He opened it and moved it to her side, inside was an exact replica of the ring, except on a silver chain necklace and it had a slightly smaller ring in the replica ring that fit perfectly.

"It's lovely…" She whispered before looking up at him and smiling. No one had ever gotten Squall anything—except close friends of course—and from what she heard, Squall was just learning the meanings behind gift giving. Paying for their meal she gave him a ride home, continually questioning him before dropping him off and heading towards the airport with ideas she was going to tell Squall's father once she arrived in Esthar and caught sight of him.

_Landing safely to the blue lagoon_

_Don't know if this is the earth or the moon_

_Joy of living is no more a mask_

_The Eden I found will forever last_

And it seemed, after that, Sora just appeared. All she had to do was use Squall's cell and write something simple, such as '_waiting_' and the boy was there within the hour. Watching the two from her place on her chair, she smiled and slipped on some black sunglasses. It was rather odd how Sora convinced Squall to come to the beach—she couldn't even begin to imagine what he had to give Squall in return for it—but Squall seemed genuinely happy around him. It was probably because out of everything, Sora had forgotten some trunks and was wearing a pair of Squall's old high school ones (who knew why he kept them) that seemed to be just about two sizes too big for the boy.

"Hey." Looking up from her thoughts, Squall stood there, a small quirk on his lips, "Were you planning on joining us in the water?"

"Yeah Rinoa!" Sora called from a few feet away, that usual impish grin on his lips, "Are you?"

"I think I need a tan." She replied simply as Sora groaned about '_another Kairi_' before pointing towards Sora and looking up at Squall, "I think your boyfriend needs some company."

Squall merely shrugged, but his eyes lit up and he made his way to Sora, grasping the boy from behind and placing several kisses through the boy's hair-covered scalp. Sora had burst into a fit of giggles but responded by pulling his lover down and giving him a rather long kiss.

Glancing to her right she quickly noticed a group of friends playing some type of eye spy as they were putting on sun block. A certain silver-haired one had actually been watching Sora and Squall, grasping Sora's phone she quickly opened her magazine and hid the phone behind the pages as she looked through the pictures. Bingo. It wasn't long before she found his name—a picture ID with it—and she hit the green phone button.

The boy shot up, silver hair whipping around his face as he made a grab for his nearby pants (he wore his trunks underneath) and pulled out his phone. He gave a confused look—the phone probably said 'Sora's phone'—before looking up to where Sora had just started to pull Squall towards the water and ignore everything around him. His eyes raked over the crowd before finding no one he knew; quickly shrugging he slipped it back into his pocket.

Rinoa grinned from behind her magazine, innocently whistling to make sure it seemed like she wasn't even paying attention. But then she looked over to her right, and a blond boy that looked oddly enough like Sora was looking at her, smirk in place. His gaze was kept on her as his friends talked on and he held up his own phone while pointing to it before pressing and holding down a number. Confused, she looked down only to see Sora's phone buzz and the words 'Big Brother Roxas' (possibly an inside joke) flashed on screen. Giving a quivering smile, she looked back up to the blond who winked before reaching down and burying the silver haired boy's face in the sand and causing all their friends to laugh.

Rinoa grinned, leaning into her chair and flipping a page in her magazine before reading.

_Migrating with the geese_

_My soul has finally found peace_

_Doesn't matter that man has no wings_

_As long as I hear the nightingale sing..._

"So, who was that chick you and Squall hung out with at the beach?" Roxas asked the next day, he should've been in his AP English class, but he told the teacher that he had to use the restroom. Half an hour ago.

"You mean Rinoa?" Sora paused from his work, looking up at his twin silently, "She's Squall's best friend."

Roxas smirked, and quite frankly, Sora was a little put back by it, "It looked like you and Squall had a good time."

Sora death glared him, he picked up his eraser and hit Roxas square in the eyes with it, "You're the worst brother ever."

"Ah, but I'm the older twin, so answer all my questions."

"Yes, we did, and you're only older by a minute." There was a pause and not even a second later Sora was getting pulled back by his shirt collar and in the direction Riku was leading him into. He only knew it lead out the door and down the hallway. "H—hey, ah, Riku! Well, nice to see you today too, where the hell are you taking me!?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get there!"

"Well, that defeats the purpose of telling me!"

And the whole class looked at Roxas, who shrugged innocently, before they went back to working. Oh, he knew why Riku was mad—and jealous. He had personally sent that picture of a naked Sora, bottom half covered by the sleeping boy's blanket, to Rinoa's phone and Rinoa, in turn, sent it to Squall. Then, without him knowing, she made it his wallpaper and then sent Riku the image with Squall's phone (his number came up on Riku's phone as 'jackass'). Oh, you can imagine the ranting that Riku was doing to anyone within ear shot that night. Squall personally called the blond and told him he hated him, then changed his phone's wallpaper, except he locked the picture into a hidden folder that had several passwords.

But in all, Rinoa grew to love Sora's entire family.

* * *

Tke: Ha, ha, uh… yeah, I haven't done anything with Rinoa in a LONG time. I missed writing her. Though it was a little difficult to do because I'm also a fan of the SquallRinoa pairing. Ha, oh well.

Sora: I—that picture--!!

Tke: Oh yeah, I have that on my phone _**innocent whistle**_

Sora: HOW DARE YOU!!

Tke: Er… Ah… people who review get… the picture!! As long as you send it back to me since Sora's going to attempt to delete it off my phone! _**Starts texting like mad before running**_

Sora: GET BACK HERE!!


End file.
